ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Crime Syndicate: Masters of Mankind
is an American action-adventure superhero video game based on by . It is produced by and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch on October 15th, 2020. Synopsis Set in the alternate Earth-3, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon decide to prove themselves as worthy members of the Crime Syndicate. Characters Main *'Dick Grayson/Talon' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - an orphan who was Owlman's protégé and one of the main characters. *'Barbara Gordon/Owlgirl' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - the daughter of the deceased mob boss James Gordon who becomes one of Owlman's protégés. Supporting *'Thomas Wayne, Jr./Owlman' (voiced by Steven Blum) - the leader of the Crime Syndicate. *'Clark Kent/Ultraman' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a member of the Crime Syndicate who gains powers by eating kryptonite. *'Lois Lane/Superwoman' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a member of the Crime Syndicate who is Owlman's lover. *'Jonathan "Johnny" Allen/Johnny Quick' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - a speedy member of the Crime Syndicate. *'Harold Jordan/Power Ring' (voiced by Nathan Fillion) - a member of the Crime Syndicate who has a ring. *'Koriand'r/Kory Anders/Blackfire' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - an alien who gains a sexual relationship with Dick Grayson. *'Tara Markov/Gaia' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - a rock-manipulating lady who joins the Crime Syndicate. *'Iris West' (voiced by TBD) - a journalist who is aligned with the Crime Syndicate. * Antagonists *'Eve Ives/Miss Liberty' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a leader of the fight aganist the Crime Syndicate. **'May Ives/Lady Justice' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Eve's sister and partner. *'Kara Danvers/Ultragirl' (voiced by ) - Ultraman's cousin. Despite being on the same side, she is highly antagonistic towards Dick and Barbara. *'The Jokester' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - a heroic clown out to take down the Crime Syndicate. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harlequinn' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Jokester's sidekick. *'Lex Luthor' (voiced by Nolan North) - a scientist and Ultraman's arch-enemy. *'Jesse Chambers/Jesse Quick' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco, Jennifer Hale or Liliana Mumy) - a speedster who decides to go aganist the Crime Syndicate. * Missions Quotes *'Talon:' Thomas, we need to talk. *'Owlman:' Wait a minute, you called me Thomas. Any reason in special? *'Talon:' Remember when I said some time ago I wanted to have a larger role in the future? *'Owlman:' Indeed. Explain it, Dick. *'Talon:' There's a special reason I want to follow your footsteps, old man. *'Owlman:' And that is? *'Talon:' I want the world to know I'm more than a sidekick and that I'm an equal to the "great and powerful Crime Syndicate". *'Owlman:' You're making a wise choice, Dick. It's a sign you're maturing. That's the way how legends are made. *'Talon:' That means you agree with me? *'Owlman:' Exactly, you remind me of a younger me. *'Talon:' I do? *'Owlman:' Yes. * * ---- * Animated adaption See Crime Syndicate of America. Trivia *The characters gain redesigns due to being on Earth-3. For example: **Talon wears a black variation of Prime Earth's Nightwing suit. **Owlgirl's suit is designed to be a fusion of the Prime Earth Batgirl suit with elements of the Owlman suit. **Most of the pre-existing Earth-3 characters look the same. ** Category:Video games Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:DC Comics Category:PC Category:Mac Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:M Category:PEGI 18 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas